


Jonathan Archer character study

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little blurb/WIP that I had rattling around in my brain, and finally got some of it out. I'm posting it so maybe it'll get some oomph instead of sitting on my hard drive, mocking me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jonathan Archer character study

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little blurb/WIP that I had rattling around in my brain, and finally got some of it out. I'm posting it so maybe it'll get some oomph instead of sitting on my hard drive, mocking me.

Jonathan Archer was just a man.

Of course, like any mortal, Jonathan Archer was a lot of things. He was a legendary Starfleet captain, a hero that saved the Earth. And as much as the public thought they knew Jonathan Archer, they really didn't. Jonathan Archer was an enigma. He was intensely loyal to a select few, and extremely private about his personal life and deep feelings. A Captain had to be careful, you know.

Jonathan Archer wasn't crazy. Well, at least he didn't think so. Okay, so maybe he was a little crazy, you had to be a little crazy to be in Starfleet, he's discovered, and even more crazy to be a Captain. Thinking back on the last ten years, Jonathan Archer admits to himself, he may be more crazy than he originally thought.

That didn't mean that he went looking for psychiatrists when he didn't have to go to one. But now Starfleet wasn't just recommending that he go to one, they were ordering it. "Standard Procedure", they said. They may have been Admirals, but Jonathan Archer wasn't born yesterday, and he knew bullshit when he heard it.

They thought he was crazy.

Jon tried to convince the Admirals in Charge of Bullshit that Dr. Phlox could vouch for him, that the Denobulian knew him almost better than any one. After all, the Doctor had been serving with Archer for the Enterprise's entire 10 year run, had been there for it all, and had treated it all. But no, they wanted an unbiased opinion, someone to see if all the first contacts and run ins with rogue aliens and the little matter of saving the Earth had affected him in a way that made him somehow unfit to be an Admiral.

Well of course it had, Jon thought. Things that happen to you affect you, no matter how hard you try to push it to the back of your mind and ignore it.

So the famous Captain-maybe-soon-to-be-Admiral Jonathan Archer begrudging sat down with a Psych doctor from Starfleet Medical.


End file.
